finalstandtwofandomcom-20200215-history
Elements of the Map
The map, or the play area of The Final Stand 2 is composed of a number of elements. Note that directions in this article are from the perspective of a player standing outside the Door of the Shop, facing the Forested Tunnel. The Shop The Shop is the large building located at the back of the map. The goal of the game is to defend it from enemies, who will try to destroy it. The front face of the Shop features a set of wooden and glass doors, glass windows with horizontal wood beams, and a large wooden "SHOP" sign above the doors. Inside the main room of the Shop are a number of displays where items, upgrades, and repairs may be purchased. Towards the back is a board listing all active players on the server, as well as their kills, headshots, level, and perks. Interestingly, half of the floor is wooden while the other half is marble. The marble floor is slightly raised. The material the Shop is composed of changes depending on upgrades. The Spawn Room The Spawn Room is located at the back left corner of the Shop. Players will spawn here whenever they need spawning. A single wooden door separates this room from the main room of the Shop. It is opened slightly during the day and closed during the night. Inside is a blue carpet, a few crates, a decorative M1 Garand, Sterling, DMR, and 6 colourful sleeping mats. There is also a door which appears to connect the Spawn Room to the Gamepass Room, although it is always closed. It is implied that the survivors sleep in this room. However, it is unknown when they sleep as enemies attack during the night and the day is spent preparing for the night. The Gamepass Room The Gamepass Room is at the back right corner of the Shop. Inside are displays selling items that require the appropriate gamepass to purchase. As there is no door between this room and the main Shop room, a gamepass is not necessary to enter. There are a few crates at the back, one of which is open and shows two decorative rocket launchers. At the far back right corner is a trapdoor leading up. However, it is closed. The Roof Above the Shop is the Roof, which is composed of grey diamond plate. Access to it is in the form of the Ladders, purchasable for $2 000. The Roof of the Shop is oddly-shaped, with 4 distinct sections. At the front edge is a bevel, at the front third is a flat surface, at the middle third is a shallow slope pointing forwards, and at the rear third is a flat roof composed of a lighter material (likely concrete) with a raised perimeter. The Sniper, if bought, is found on the Roof, next to the "SHOP" sign. The Ammo Box The Ammo Box is located to the left of the front of the Shop, and is a wooden box containing multicoloured pieces of ammo. These pieces of ammo are on top of a yellow filler. Players may interact with it to refill the ammo of their weapons. The amount of ammo can be determined through white text at the front, as well as the visual height of ammo in the box. The Ladders Like the Barricade, the Ladders do not exist until purchased. The price of the Ladders is $2 000. They are wooden and are found on the far corners of the front of the Shop, connecting the Field behind the Road with the Roof. The Field (Grass/Forest) The Field is the area outside the Shop, where most bloodshed occurs. It is a grass field divided into two sections by the Road. The Road The Road is a section of asphalt located on the Field and perpendicular to its long axis. On the middle of the road are two raised white lines. If one looks carefully, a small strip of dirt can be seen where the Road meets the Field. The Forest The Forest is located on the boundaries of the Map, and is usually on a raised section of grass. A transparent, impassable wall prevents entry into the Forest. The Forested Tunnel The Forested Tunnel is located at the front of the map, and carves into a hill. Most enemies appear from here. The edges of the Forested Tunnel are composed of dirt. Surprisingly, trees are able to grow inside the Forested Tunnel despite the apparent lack of sunlight. Previously, you can teleport away from the forest when you touch the invisible wall, but from a recent update, this feature seems to be removed. It is unknown if it is a glitch or an intentional feature. The Road Tunnels The Road Tunnels are located at the ends of the Road, and are composed of a concrete arch. Wraiths spawn from here starting from Night 11. The Barricade The Barricade is an element of the Map which can be purchased for $7 500. It is a wall roughly half the height of the character, and nearly spanning the entire width of the field. It is placed in front of the Road. Being a player-made construction, it can be damaged by zombies. The material that the Barricade is composed of changes depending on upgrades. The Field (Canyon) Category:Game mechanics